


Harry is Ours

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Alpha Beta Omega AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Fred finally found their omega, on their omega's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#  **The basics of this world:**

 

Bonds are fully formed after 6 months, but if the one of the people in bonds cheats with cannot the other knowing, and being near when it the other cheats, the bond is broken, and both sides feel pain. To reform a bond it will take anywhere from two and half years to three years to reform a bond, based on the level of pain it took to break the bond. It can only be reformed once, it is re-broken it can never again be reformed.

During the bond forming period: 0 months to 6 months, during the first 5 months, one can still mess around and sleep with others but still have a bond forming with someone, but from the 5 to 6 months period, that cannot happen because all the work will be undone. If the pair were to be not see each for a week all the work will be undone during that time period.

Who can form bonds?

Alphas and Alphas

Betas and Betas

Omegas and Omegas

Alphas and Omegas

Alphas and Betas

Who can give birth?

Only Betas and Omegas can give birth to children

How many people can be in a bond?

Up to three, for a third person to be a part of that bond, both people have to agree mental and physical for another to join their bond. If all three are not bonded, but want to be bonded to each other, has long has they are only sleeping with each other from the being all three can form a bond, has long has they stay near each other, living in the apartment or house, is the best way to form the bond for three people who are not bonded to someone but one to be bonded to each other. 

 

When can someone bond?

They have to be at least 15 years old, all parts have to be at least 15 years old before they find out who their bonded is. It it a three part bond, if two are 15 or older then can bond but they will not know who the other part is till they are 15. 

In the magically word: magic helps to tell people who their mate(s) are.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

In the Wizarding world being 15 years old means you get inheritances, you get your title has either Alpha, Beta or Omega. When Fred and George turned 15 they became Alphas just like their older brothers, Bill and Charlie, Percy had become a beta. Bill had not found his mate yet but Charlie had, it was a male, which was all Charlie was telling them. The twins were digging around but they really could come up with was that it was someone at Hogwarts and they visit Charlie in Romina, and Charlie does not visit them at Hogwarts for some reason. 

 

The twins know one thing so far, they are bonded to each other, they are mates but they know there is one more part of their bond, one more person. Them being mates explains why they could never really be that far part for long periods of time.  They could not wait to find them but they had to wait two years, they spent two years looking. They were starting to wonder if they would every find their final part.

 

It was Harry’s birthday so they had to do something to bring Number 12, Grimmauld Place to a brighter spot then what it was. Right now the Order of the Phoenix was bring it down, wasn’t this was suppose belong to Sirius Black or Harry, why did Albus have it. 

 

What they planned did not go over, at all. It was supposed to start with a charm that give Harry ears and tail, and it was supposed to last twenty-four years. It did after everything but still that was not the most shocking thing that came out of that day.

 

George started it off, he was the first one to see to Harry, and it clicked right away when he saw Harry’s green eyes, they were mates. Harry did look adorable, with the ears to and tail but it took a lot of work to look away from Harry’s eyes. Harry was having the same problem. He could not look away from George’s eyes, he was trying to figure out why he wanted to get down on his knees for George, and he knew that once you hit 15, you gain a title but Harry was not sure of his yet.

 

“You’re an Omega, and your mine.” George growled, has he jumped Harry in a kiss.

 

Fred showed up next, trying to figure out why his bond with George, changed, it was not a bad change it was a good change. When he saw George kissing Harry he was a little lost, but the moment when Harry gentle pushed George away, but not too far away. George’s arms were still wrapped around Harry, and Harry looked at who was looking at them just to meet the same eyes, that changed his life, and they changed him one more time, this time everything felt complete, well almost complete like everything was almost compete and it would take time.

 

Fred leaned forwarded wrapping one arm around George and the other around Harry, kissing Harry. George was enjoying the view and how everything was slowly changing with the bond building.  The coming school year was going to be interesting special sense now, they would have their own room, because they would be bonded before the school year was over.

 

Hogwarts has had special rooms for people that were mates and soon to be bonded or are boned. George and Fred could have had the rooms but because they did not have their third mate, they could not have a room.

Fred pulled back and was grinning. “This year is going to be interesting now.”

 

“Yes it will be.” George said leaning forward to kiss Harry again.

 

“That is hot.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of my Alpha/Beta/Omega AU will just one of those stories that get random one-shot updates


End file.
